A UNLIKELY COUPLE
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: SURPRISE! CHAPTER 15 UP Hanamichi and Rukawa have to work with each other because of a school homework they would have to learn how to be with each other and take care of a little doll ¿will they succeded?
1. ONE SPECIAL WORK

A Unlikely Couple.

Chapther one.- one special work.

-Sakuragi I have to put you in a special class if you want to pass my subject-

-¿what do you mean teacher?-

the man with glasses sweat drop "this boy doesn't have any respect for me" he clean his glasses with a handkerchief and put them back on

-yes, that you have to do a special work that I going to give to the other group, if you don't do it you automatically fail my subject ¿do you understand?-

the read head swallow

-ok teacher any work would be nothing for the tensai ja ja ja ja-

the men just look at him and wait the read headed to follow him to the other class room, he show him is sit and the smiley read head sit down while the other students starred at him curios

-I had talk with all of you about the special work you have to do, well the work would have to be doing in pairs that represents a couple that is going to take care of this dolls like if they were your children's, in this work I going to grade the capacity of each of you solving house problems that you can deal as a couple, the goal is that you realize how hard could be the exterior world and all you have to deal when you finish school-

everyone in the room stared at the teacher when he continue

-ok, the couples are going to be like this...-

He start naming all the students in pairs, man and woman like marriages, all the students were very exited and they look at each other with illusion mumbling when the teacher says a phrase that make every body go silence

-well because we are in a new millennium we have to adapt to the tendencies that this bring us that's why our last couple would represent a family of homosexuals with the option of adoption, the two boys are Hanamichi Sakuragi and....-

everyone hold their breads knowing the answer, the read head look at everyone with out noticing nothing, the last one on the list was

-Kaede Rukawa-

-¡WHAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!!!-

the scream was heard in the entire school waking up a certain boy with eyes like a fox

-¿what's going on?-

he ask one of his schoolmates

-Rukawa you would have to work with Sakuragi as your partner literally-

-¡¿WHAAAAAATTTTTT?!!!!-

he scream for the first time since he entered the room.

Hanamichi stared with his hot chocolate kind of eyes the cold and blue kind of a fox of Rukawa, at the time some boys and girls were talking with the professor

-but teacher, that's suicide-

-yeah those two they just going to kill each other-

-they can't be together-

-and even less like a gay couple, ¿a gay couple them? ¡no way!-

the teacher continued in silence starring at the two troublemakers that were still starring at each other

-I think something good we could had after this-

the students look at the two boys when the read head approach the table

-but teacher ¿could I do this work with somebody else? I know I can ¿please?-

the professor denied with the head

-if you don't do it I would failed you-

Hanamichi turned to see the boy with black hair

-dam it Kitsune-

he grumble and then sited again, the teacher give him the doll saying

-if you returned it without batteries, with a scratch, burned out, or anything like it the school will charge you for it-

the angry boy took the dam doll and just nodded

-and I like to remember to all of you that both members of the team would have to take care of the doll without missing anything that why one can't do it without the other, I say this in case one of you had think that you could do it all by yourself-

he said that starring at the read head who was already blush because he had thought just that and nodded, the bell rang and everyone got out with their couples talking about the work, a sleepy Rukawa approach Hanamichi who was carrying the doll with a lot of care it seems like he already had like it

-lets go do'aho its time for training-

-teme Kitsune ¿who do you call Do'aho? And besides you don't have to tell me what I already know-

they walk to the gym and the redhead realize that everyone was looking at him and even he usually gets atencion because of his red hair now everybody who saw him whisper thing in his way

-look ¿you saw him?, ¿Sakuragi and Rukawa are a couple? ¿whaaaat? I don't belive you, yes one of his class told me-

when they finally enter the gym they heard applauses and weasels

-waw Sakuragi I never though that you could dare to do that-

Mitsui screamed

-yeah, Rukawa's partner ja ja ja-

Riota laugh

-I knew that sooner or latter something have to happen between you guys, as they say there's a fine line between love and hate-

Ayako said smiley, Rukawa just blush a little and Hanamichi all red just yell

-stooooooop!!!! It's just because a homework-

-that's right all start like that-

Kogure said with a grin, everybody laugh and the Akagi came and all the gym went silence

-ok lets train by the way I want to say congratulations to the new couple Sakuragi and Rukawa-

everybody laugh until they felt the famous head butts from the redhead

-hell! Don't hit me-

Akagi grump

-you ask for it gori-

-¿who do you call a Gorilla?-

he hit him in the head

-I said lets train-

everybody nodded and started to walk towards the board. Hanamichi went with Ayako and with a blush ask

-Ayako ¿could you take care of the baby? Because that kitsune doesn't even care for him-

the latest mentioned just look at him for a second and mumble

-do'aho-

the redhead doesn't even heard him and give very carefully the baby-doll to the girl who smiled "this boy is really sweet" everything was watch for a boy with fox kind of eyes that was really surprised, the training continue normally just at the end one doubt worried the redhead

-¿how I going to name this baby?-

everyone look at him with surprice

-I don't want to call him doll because is too ugly-

the boy said with a disgusted face

-I know call him SakuRu-

-waaaaaaaa, that's uglier Mitchy ¿why did you choose that one?-

-because after all that isn't only your baby but Rukawa's as well-

the boy scratch his head

-you're right, but ¿were is that kitsune? As I said he doesn't worried at all about little Tenki-

-¿Tenki?-

Kogure ask with a bis sweat drop behind his head

-yeah, I just think about it right now-

was the answer then Riota ask

-and ¿what does it means?-

-Tensai Kitsune pretty good ¿right? Ja ja ja ja this talented boy sure it knows how to put names ja ja ja ja-

everybody sweat drop

-I think is really cute Sakuragi, here you have your little Tenki-

said Ayako while giving him the baby

-thanks Ayako and ¿were is that fox? The theacher said that we should to do the homework as a team, if I do it alone he will fail me-

said worriedly, Akagi was leaving the dressing room when he hear that and said

-if you're looking for Rukawa he's in there-

-thanks Gori-

the men punched him in the head while saying the classic

-don't call me Gori-

-hey be carefull I'm taking care of Tenki-

-¿Tenki?-

he ask when the redhead was alredy in the dressing room lookin for his team partner

-long story-

answered Riota makin Gori to sweat drop.

RO BE CONTINUE...

Authors notes: I hope you had enjoy this fic ¿What will happen with Hanamichi and Rukawa? ¿Would they learn to get along with each other? please review and sorry for the mistakes i probably do in this fic.

Sini 


	2. LIVING WITH A FOX

**Chapter 2: living whit a fox.**

And in the dressing room a redheaded was yelling

-¿kitsune? ¿are you here? ¿are you thinking in left your son without takin care of him? ¿fox?-

-don't yell Do'aho I'm here-

he saw him behind holding his bag in his shoulder, Hanamichi with Tenki in his arms said angry

-that's fine now ¿what are we going to do?-

-I'll take the doll-

-¿what you are going to take Tenki? I know this fox only want to take him and do something bad to him because he want me to fail the class...-

the redheaded was saying

-¿Tenki?-

Rukawa ask but the other boy didn't listened and keep on going

-I can't allowed him to take him, I'll take him-

-of course not 'ahou-

-¿what did you said kitsune? Lets see if your that smart ¿what do you think we should do?-

-well we have to do the work a whole week so I think you should come to live in my house and there we both can take care of him-

-¿and why it has to be in your house?-

-because is nearest to the school besides I don't think that yours is clean ¿am I wrong?-

the boy just blushed and answered

-that's not of your business, ok Kitsune I'll go to your house but just for a week ¿ok?-

-like if I wanted you to stay longer-

-Grrrrrrr, teme kitsune I don't do anything to you because I'm in front of Tenki that if is not you wouldn't count on it-

the boy only sighed

-yeah right-

he mumble but the redheaded didn't heard him because he was too busy talking to the doll

-¿you see Tenki? Your daddy Hanamichi has made that your daddy Fox love you even a little, but don't worry that this Tensai will take care of you always-

the look in the fox eyes softened for a little while but shaking his head said

-lets go Do'aho we have to pick up your things-

-¿who do you call Do'aho you stupid Kitsune?-

said while he was covering the ears of Tenki, but following to Rukawa left the building, outside they found the always loyal Sakuragi gundam

-hey Hanamichi-

said Yohei grining at him

-we'll go to Dany's ¿you're coming right?-

-I can't I have to pick up mi stuff to take it to the Fox's house-

-so what they said is right-

mumble Yohei while behind him the noisy Gundam were showing a big poster that says in huge red words "Congratulations finally you came out of the closet" while the boy were throwing confetti, whistling and cheering his best friend

-aright Hanamichi-

-yes finally you have a partner-

-yes after 51 rejections you decided to go for a man-

-yeah hurra for the fox-

-yes Hurraaaaaa!!!!!!!!-

the boy redder than his hair and very angry started to give the other boys lumps on the heads, at the time that Yohei laugh and the others were past out in the floor, Rukawa had take out Tenki from Hanamichi's arms and was holding it with just one arm

-lets go Do'aho-

grump angry

-that Kitsune isn't going to let me alone. I gotta go Yohei, see you all later-

and after saying that run to catch up Rukawa that was already far.

Without speaking they walk towards the redhead house, finally they got to the plain apartment, inside all looks like if one big tornado had pass that way, a little and imperceptible smile cross Rukawa's face, it seem like he wasn't wrong when he said that his house would be a mess, Hanamichi quickly started to pick up t-shirts and shorts from the floor

-don't you dare to move anything Kitsune, I'll be right back-

the boy doesn't even cared for what the other boy has just said and seeing that under some videos and basketball posters was what it seems to be a couch he move everything and set down holding the doll and stretching his long legs

-you sure are messy Do'aho-

he said looking around the place

-damn you, we'll see how is your apartment-

the black haired man smile, he's going to give him a surprise, after a few moments the number 10 of the Shohoku team came out with several suitcases

-if only your going for a week, it looks like if you are going to live all your life with me-

the boy without wanting blushed

-that is because a prepared man worth's two, and this Tensai wants to prevent any incident that could happen in your house ja ja ja ja ja and that's because I worth a lot more than that ja ja ja ja-

Rukawa sweat drop and went out of the house with Tenki between his arms when he heard a scream that make him turn around

-Teme fox, ¿don't you think in helping me?-

-¿why me?-

-I knew that you were a damned-

the boy exhale and grab one of the suitcases that walk for a while

-¿are we almost in your house?-

-just a little-

sometime latter

-¿are we almost in your house?-

-just a little-

-¿just a little? You keep saying me that for a while now I though that it would be closer, but no, you have to make the Tensai walk all this much carrying the suitcases, sure because you only carried one you thin I don't get tired ¿do you?...-

the Tensai keep complaining when they arrive to a cute house color beige with a beautiful garden in front of it

-here we are-

TO BE CONTINUED....

N.A.-I hope you all had enjoy this last chapter soon there will be more for you to read so I will really like that you review this one and tell me wath you think see you next time

SINI 


	3. TRY OUT WITH A KISS

**Chapther 3: Try out with a kiss.**

-¿huh?-

-that we are here Do'aho-

-¿this is your house fox?-

the boy just nodded with the head

-waw is really beautiful-

the fox without saying anything open the storm door and they pass trough the small and beautiful garden soon he open the door and Hanamichi was openmouthed, everything was in order and neat

-I think that is that clean because the kitsune is sleeping all the time, ja ja ja ja yes that has to be it-

Rukawa prefer not to start a fight and just stared

-follow me I show you your room-

the redhead follow him to a beautiful orange colored room

-it seem like it goes with your personality-

suddenly said surprising Hanamichi, the bedroom was in fact really warm and with very good lightening, the bed seems comfortable, "I'll live with this kitsune for a week, I never thought that he would have so warm bedrooms like this, he always looks so cold, maybe he's not that much, damn what will happen in this week" minutes had pass and then he realizes that he was alone, suddenly he remembered

-Kitsune ¿where's Tenki?-

at once he heard the doll cried the redhead run towards the sound was heard and he stop in front of a bedroom

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo-

screamed when the number 11 of the Shohoku team was picking a pillow to hush the kwon doll that wasn't letting him sleep, the redhead rush in and quickly grab Tenki between his arms

-you are mean Fox, wanting to suffocate your own son-

-that's not my son, besides ¿why do you named Tenki to the doll?

-is not a doll is your son and also mine, we're his parents and Tenki is a beautiful name ¿don't you think?-

-Mphfs-

-I named it that way because of the initials of Tensai and Kitsune ja ja ja ja how cleaver am I, look he likes it so much that he stop crying-

he said looking at the doll that wasn't crying, however, Rukawa was very surprised, this was the first time that the Do'aho had included him in something even if it was about the name of a stupid doll

-so this is your bedroom-

Hanamichi said looking up and down, it was a soft blue colored room, all over the wall were basketball posters of the Japan and NBA famous teams that make the redhead very impress who started checking out the room, he found trophies and diplomas, but something in one table got his attention

-¿what's that?-

Kaede quickly went to the table and hided the object that Hanamichi can't really saw what it was and putted in a drawer

-nothing that you need to know, this drawer is forbidden-

the "rebound king" obserbed the Fox face that was maybe more imperturbable than ever, he shrug and leave with Tenki the bedroom without even noticing the soft blush in the cheeks of a certain "super rockie"

-I'm going to order a pizza-

Rukawa heard the other boy scream

-do whatever you want-

he lay on the bed, he was really tired and he felt really uncomfortable to have that Do'aho in his house all week but at the same time hearing his walk in the hallways, that noise brought him a warm in the hearth like if now his life was really complete, ¿how the hell it was going to be complete with that big idiot stuck in his house? He didn't know it but that was what he felt

-¿Kitsune? ¿Kitsune? ¿Fox?-

Hanamichi scream as walks in the room

-damn that kitsune sleeps even awake-

-¿what?-

ask the boy with straight black hair when he reacts

-that the pizza in already here ¿aren't you going to eat? That's why you are so pale if you never eat how could you add some color to your skin, this unconscious Fox, if you never eat-

-shut up, I eat-

-stupid fox, after I ordered pizza you act that way you're very rude-

-mphfs, lets go-

he got up and went to the kitchen which even it was small it had the most modern coking devices and was well equipped, Hana opened the refrigerator and took out a couple of sodas while Ru was taking out some plates, they set down to the table and silently started eating

-Damn I can't eat like this-

suddenly said the redhead dropping the piece of pizza that he was eating in the plate

-the silence is killing me say something-

-Do'aho-

the boy look at him angry

-everything but "that"-

Kaede sigh

-I'm used to eat alone-

-how sad, even a fox like you had to have company, ¿don't you have foxes friends like you?-

Rukawa look at him angry and answer

-why do you care?-

the redhead was stunned but then laugh

-ja ja ja ja ja the thing is that I thought that if we had a son we should get to know us better-

-you are taking this too serious Do'aho is just a homework-

the mentioned scratched his head

-yes, ja ja ja ja but this you know, about been your couple and all its getting on my nerves, I never thought that the damn teacher put us as gays-

-¿so?-

-I don't know, ¿had you thought about it?, I mean, about been gay-

-I don't have to answer that-

-Damn kitsune I can't talk to you-

-it's your fault you started all the tricky questions-

-yes, but, arrrrgggghhh, I don't know, ¿been gay?-

-¿we have to talk about it?-

-sure, I guess it would be part of the work-

-¿you think?-

-¿have you been kissed?-

suddenly ask Hanamichi making Rukawa to choke up with a piece of pizza and went all red-faced

-¿why do you care?-

-come on kitsune I want to know-

-¿have you been kissed?-

the redhead also choke up

-I, well….i had to say….no-

¿do you think we should try?-

the question was left in the air and both boys tension

-¿to…to try?-

the Tensai ask confused, Rukawa just cough a little and answer

-yeah, you know for the work ¿how can we talk about been partners if we never had even try to kiss each other?-

Hanamichi instead of yelling like the fox was expecting was really thinking about it, like analyzing the whole situation

-it would be only for the homework ¿right?-

Kaede nodded incapable of letting out one word, the redhead look at him straight in the eyes and also nodded, the black-haired boy blushed while the other stand up, he also stand up, he couldn't believe that this was happening, ¿they were going to try out with a kiss?, the get close one step at the time and soon they will be enough close to fell the warm irradiating from each of their bodies, none of them had kiss anyone before so they didn't know exactly what to do

-¿now what?-

Hanamichi ask innocently, Rukawa approached his face to the Do'aho's who blushed really hard, little by little both closed their eyes and after a few moments that appear like for ever their lips just brushed and then they separated gasping

-I think this has been enough for me-

Hanamichi said walking towards his room

-by the way Tenki will sleep with me-

said while closing the door finally giving Rukawa a little space to fell sit down in his chair, he felt that if he try to move his legs wouldn't work, he was trembling, he softly touched his lips with his fingers

-Hanamichi-

he said in a bass that no one but him could hear.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A.N. well here it is i couldn't wait for it to be Beta read it so i posted for you to enjoy i hope you all like it and will continue reading the next chapters.

SINI


	4. THE MYSTERIOUS POSTERS

WARNING.- this chapter it's not beta read, i couldn't find anyone who would do it for me so i decided to post it anyway, read at your own risk

Chapter 4.- the mysterious posters

The next day Rukawa woke up really early, soon the classes will start, the night before he had sleep really well, but something had make him woke up that early that morning, there was someone to whom even if he tried to denied it wanted to see with all his might, he got near Hanamichi's bedroom and knocked the door, nobody answer and the door open slightly, it looks like if the Do'aho didn't closed the door the night before, he entered and saw him cuddle in the bed hugging Tenki, he looked almost like a child, and however he wasn't, he remembered the night before and his fingers traveled his lips without him noticing, they had kissed, he smile slightly, the redhead looked like a little angel when he sleeps and he decided he wasn't going to wake him up, he left the room and closed the door, only a minute later Hanamichi woke up

-damn, that kitsune didn't woke me up-

He grunted while changing his clothes really fast

-kitsune could I know why didn't you wa… ?-

He stopped his complains when he entered the kitchen where Rukawa was hearing music in his walkman while cooking he saw him and said

-here's your breakfast-

Hanamichi stood there with his mouth wide open, that was why he didn't woke him up, he was doing breakfast, he sigh, he couldn't fight with him, food was sacred and who feeds you don't deserve any anger of you, for a little while anyway, he smiled and said

-I think that… thank you-

Kaede just nodded and they sit up to have breakfast, he took of his earplugs

-what a nice day-

Commented Hanamichi

-if you said so-

-of course I am, and this Tensai never is wrong nyahahahaha-

the fox sweat dropped, if he didn't said something stupid like that it was going to be weird

-by the way ¿what's that?-

He ask while looking that the Do'aho had the baby-doll in a kind of kangaroo bag behind him like a backpack

-oh, this, it's because Tenki can't stay home alone-

-and ¿where did you get it from?-

-yesterday I found it in my house and I thought it was perfect for Tenki-

Rukawa just sighed, he didn't knew why but he felt that that damn doll will bring them troubles

-besides you have to remember that Tenki isn't just my responsibility so half the day you would have him to take care of him-

He knew it, he knew that that doll will bring him trouble and he wasn't exactly thinking about Tenki¿doll¿but what the hell are you thinking Rukawa? He shook his head from side to side and said

-let's go it's late-

-Damn kitsune don't rush me-

I told you that been nice wouldn't last --U Rukawa grab his faithful bike

-if you want i give you a ride-

He suddenly said alter seen that Hanamichi was gong to go walking

-no¿how World looked if this Tensai arrive with a fox at school? I think not, resides i already agreed to meet Yohei-

-do whatever you want-

Rukawa Left Pedaling very angry, he didn't know why but the friendship of the Do'aho and that Yohei didn't like it at all, but ¿why the hell did he care about what that idiot did OR didn't do? He pedal master and put his earplugs on, at the time the redhead walked to a park to find his faithful friend Yohei

-hi Hanamichi, I see you very well, so that means that you aren't having such a bad time at Rukawa's ¿do you?-

The boy denied with his head

-well we haven't hit each other yet, so I believe we are making progress, but ¿who couldn't hang out with this charismatic player? Nyahahaha-

Yohei sweat dropped

-if you say so-

-and the stuff about been a couple ¿is it true¿have you guys kissed?-

Hanamichi turned redder than his hair and denied with his head

-we are just doping a homework but we are not a couple, what you believe it's a couple¿do you understand?-

-then why the blush? I caught you, you guys did kissed ¿right? Ja ja ja ja-

The redhead choke a little

-Don't ask those things Yohei-

The boy just laugh even more and putting an arm around his friends shoulders said

-I'm kidding Hanamichi ja ja ja-

They walk and soon they got to the school, there everything was a mess, there were posters everywhere, like a montage

-¿what is that?-

Asked the redhead intrigued watching ONE of the posters, little by little his face got a red color like if he was about to explode

-but ¿what's the matter?-

Said Yohei and then he understood why of his friend's red face, why of his anger, in that poster they said he was gay and they put a fake photograph of him kissing Rukawa

-¿who dared to publish this crap?-

Said anger as a demon

-calm don Hanamichi, I'm sure it's just a little joke-

-well for a joke I Don't find it funny-

Suddenly he saw his Gundam when they seem to be putting more posters

-YOU!!!!-

He scream angrily and approached them rally quickly

-this is not what you think-

-you know we never World do so meeting like this to you-

Yes, we are taking the posters off-

-yes they are right Hanamichi, they World never do so meeting like that-

The boy calm down a little

-yes, you're right, resides Tenki is with me so I'm not gong to do anything like that, no fights but when i find out who it was Hill tell the kitsune to take care of him so i can beat the crap out of that bastard, army, i want you to investigate who cold it be-

The Gundam in a professional pose and with coats and hats from who know where sinister said

-alright, we'll do it chief-

Saying that they disappeared

TO BE CONTINUE…

Notes: I hope you like it and expect more to come


	5. THE KITSUNE'S REACTION

WARNING: This is not beta-read so read at your own risk

chapter 5.- the Kitsune's reaction

Hanamichi finally went to his classes putting on his kangaroo on front so that Tenki wouldn't get hurt when the recess hour came he Left Quickly his classroom and went to the classroom next to his so that the fox wouldn't run away, he saw him walking towards the roof of the school

-hey kitsune-

-¿huh?-

-i brought you Tenki so you can take care of him-

The boy denied with his head

-you're not gong to make me put that on ¿aren't you?-

Said the boy raising an eyebrow

-of course i am¿OR are you gong to carry him at hand all the time so that you can hurt him?, I Don't think so-

They boy exhale and the smiling Hanamichi took off the kangaroo and put it on the fox who didn't refuse but his annoying face tell it all, alter putting it in Hanamichi Start talking to the doll

-well Tenki i World leave you with you daddy fox who World take care of you, i World leave now but we will see each other when the kitsune take you to training practice-

And smiling left, Rukawa sigh and climb up the stairs so he cold sleep for a little while, he gran the doll taking it off the bag and saw it

-that do'aho rally care about you-

He smile slightly

-yes, i know, i love him too-

His sight became softer, he had to accept it and that was the easy way to do it, talking to Tenki like he World understand him, Hanamichi's birthday was becoming closer, he knew, maybe it was time that that moronic redhead CAME to notice that been his partner wasn't as bad as he thought, maybe it was time to telling him his feelings, thinking of that Kaede fell sleep, it pass some time and it was now training time

-¿what are you doping Hanamichi?-

Ask Riota after seen that the redhead wouldn't stop starring at the gym door

-it's just that Rukawa hasn't come yet-

-¿and why do you worry so much?-

The boy blushed

-it's because he's bringing Tenki and i Don't want anything to happen to him, you know it's my grade we are talking about-

-yeah yeah Right ja ja ja-

¿what do you mean by that Ryouchin?-

-ja ja ja ja nothing at all Hanamichi it's just that i remember certain poster that was at the school entrance ja ja ja-

The redhead sweat dropped without giving it a second thought and returned to stare at the gym door where Rukawa was coming in

-finally you are here Kitsune-

Said the boy with his loud voice running towards the entrance

-is Tenki alright?-

He ask when he get where he was

-yes, here it is-

He said while handing it over to the redhead who finally smiled relieve

-uff, he's fine-

-Of course I'm not like you-

¿what do you mean by that fox?-

-mpfhs-

-alright let's start training-

Yelled Gori behind them, Hanamichi gave the kangaroo to Ayako who smiling promised to take care of him.

They trained for a long time and it soon came the time for all of them to go to their houses Yohei came near Hanamichi as soon as he come out of the gym with Tenki between his arms

-¿what's going on Yohei¿are we going to Danny's tonight?-

-that's what I came to talk to you about Hanamichi-

He said while a known kitsune felt his insides burning out of jealousy, he never thought he would feel jealous over anyone but here he was jealous as he would never be

-the thing is that the other guys are looking for the culprit of the famous posters, they just joined forces with the Rukawa's cheerleaders to find the culprit together, because they are really angry that their idol it's gaining such a bad reputation-

-ja ja ja ¿did you hear that kitsune? Your fan club wants to help my Gundam, that is got to be quite a show ja ja ja-

The fox didn't answer and just turned around

-okay¿aren't you going to go Yohei?-

-nop, I think I'm going to help those guys, the situation it's quite amusing, besides I'm sure you got to continue doing your job, I leave you with your partner ja ja ja-

The boy left while the redhead scream

-you'll see Yohei I'll avenge this grrrr-

The boy just wave and left

-¿are we leaving?-

Asked the fox starting to walk towards his house, the redhead run behind him and soon he catch him

-damn Kitsune you should wait this Tensai-

-Mpfhs-

They keep walking quietly and after a few moment they arrived the house

-I'm really hungry-

Said the redhead while grabbing his stomach after they hear some noise coming from it

-I realized that-

Said the boy with the black hair walking to the kitchen

-so you'll cook again-

Said the Tensai intrigued entering the kitchen then he started laughing

-nyahahahahaha you look good fox nyahahahaha-

The by turned around to watch him for a few seconds and blushing he saw down and saw a blue apron full of basketballs, he act like it doesn't mattered and continue cutting the vegetables

-¿fox I'm bored, what do you think if this afternoon we go watch a movie?-

-¿we?-

Ask the boy putting the vegetables in a pan

-well yes, mi Gundam it's doing the investigation, by the way Kitsune ¿didn't you see all the posters that where all over the school? Or maybe you were sleep all the time-

-I saw them-

-¿the ones with the… kiss?-

Whisper the boy blushing hard

-yes, but I didn't thought that that tricked photos were really good, it looked so fake, I don't think that anyone would be that stupid to actually believing if-

-¿why do you say that?-

-first of all who would think that I would kiss you-

-¿huh¿and why not?-

-isn't it obvious?-

-Oo-

-¿who would think that I'm gay?-

-¿do you say this Tensai does look gay?-

-I rather don't say anything, besides you don't know how to kiss-

-¿Whaaaaaat?-

-I said you don't know how to kiss-

-yes, I know what you said, but ¿why do you say that?-

-because of yesterday or ¿do you already forgot?-

Hanamichi blushed

-I…I…of course not… but the stuff about me not knowing how to kiss, but the thing was that I wasn't ready to do it-

-¿oh yeah?-

-aja-

-¿nani¿what¿you don't believe this talented boy?-

Rukawa just shrugged

¿ do you want me to show it to you?-

TO BE CONTINUE…

Notes: I was glad to see the reviewsan that is why i decided to post this as soon as i could i hope you like it and review please


	6. THE TENSAI'S DEMOSTRATION

WARNING: this hasnot been beta-read so read at your own risk

Chapter 6: the Tensai's demonstration

Kaede opened wide his eyes, he didn't knew if he should be happy or suspicious¿Hanamichi was going to kiss him for real again?, the said boy approached him threatening, put a hand in his cheek and with a decided look got closer to the pale fox's lips who after feeling the warm redhead's lips on top of his he sigh without been able to stop himself that was the moment that the Tensai stuck his tongue an started caressing his lips massaging sensually his tongue with his own, he lowered his hands and taking him by the waist hugging him tight so that his bodies were really close together, the kitsune without been able to retrained himself answered the kiss and hugging the Do'aho by the neck he started to caress it and the soft red hair that mixed with his white hands, he opened his mouth even more and his tongue start caressing Hanamichi's, turning into an exiting game, all inside of him tasted like chocolate, like passion, like drunkenness, like warm, like power, just like him, an irresistible mixture, the redhead was enjoying truly the touch and they couldn't get away from one another, his hands started to travel down his t-shrit, all over the white back of the boy who was shivering sweetly in his arms, his mouth felt like a cold warmth (if there was such a thing), like a really cold coke in the desert, it tasted like desire, like a strawberry, like fresh, just like him, suddenly the breath was missing and they separated from one another looking straight into each others eyes lost in the deeps of each others eyes

-and ¿what do you think of my kisses now fox?-

Kaede look at him and open his mouth even more really inciting, he was about to answer when a cry interrupted him

-Tenki-

Said whispering, Hanamichi left the kitchen running towards his room where he left the doll.

That time the fox should thank Tenki for having prevented him from answering him¿how could he said to that Do'aho that his kisses were the most exiting thing that had happen to him in his whole life¿how to let him know that his feelings towards him had change so drastically almost from one day to another that he didn't even understand them¿how to let him know that he love him, that he fell in love with him? He didn't know if one day he should be able to tell him, if he told him he would risk to his despise, he would risk that he would stay away from him or hate him or maybe, remotely, he loved him, but ¿how was he going to even think that possibility¿how to think that a burning volcano would fall in love with a geyser of ice?, he remember his lips and his body, he tremble like if electric shocks were traveling all over his body, he set down in a chair, they had kissed again and no one could take away that from him, he wouldn't forget, he hoped that Hanamichi wouldn't return soon, that he would let him recover of the amount of feelings that had travel all over his body, he had to calm down and quickly.

At the same time in Hanamichi's room after calming down Tenki certain redhead was still out of breath, he sit in his bed he had kissed the fox again, and he wished he would do it again, damn but he was a man and not just any man, he was that that for a long time had been his number one enemy and now he was dying to return to that kitchen and kiss him again because ¿how could you take the delicious elixir fo the universe and not wishing to try it again?, he lift his head and saw himself in the mirror, his cheeks were red and his hair was a mess, his lips were swallowed and his eyes bright of excitement and ask for more, he run a hand trough his hair, damn he was thinking more that he should be, he watched his hands and remember vividly the feeling of that white and really soft skin, his gasps and the exquisite way that he trembled in his arms¿how could he forget it? Suddenly with horror he realized of his pants and the evidence of his excitement, his erect member, he needed a cold shower and quickly, he entered the bathroom but he just couldn't stop thinking about him, he tried to relax and staid that way for a while.

And in the kitchen Rukawa was still sitting when he heard the sound of water falling and remember that red hair that he had hated a lot and that he was starting to love so much, he remember the softness, he watched his hands, it was incredible that they had been in contact with the hot and soft skin of the redhead and caress his rebels hairs, suddenly something in the floor got his attention, the apron that he had tied to his waist now laid in the floor without ceremony ¿how it got there? He didn't even remembered having it thrown in the floor, what he couldn't forget was the sensual caresses that the Do'aho had made him when his hands traveled across his back underneath his t-shirt, he saw his pants and he trembled, there it was the spasm of his excitement his erect member, he needed a cold shower and fast, he got up and walk towards his room.

TO BE CONTINUE…

Notes: i hope you all like it this chapter and you know how to review so please do so


	7. ¿WOULD WE GO TO THE MOVIES?

WARNING: this is not beta read so read at your own risk

Chapter 7¿would we go to the movies?

The house sink in and absolute silence to the exception of running water of the shower that could be heard, a half and hour later both boys left their room at the exact same time, they look into each others eyes without been able to avoid a blush that crossed over his cheeks, Rukawa was the first to talk while he walked towards the kitchen

-I think the food is ready-

He said with a voice that didn't sound like his at all, Hanamichi followed him in silence, they entered the room in which minutes before felt a heat that embrace both of them but that now was cold, at the same time both boys look at the floor, there it laid like before the apron, the blushing boys tried to pick it up touching their hands by doing so

-Whaaaaaaaaa!!!-

Scream Hanamichi without been able to hold it back

-come on, sit down, I'll serve the food right now-

Said the white boy a little disappointed but without letting it show trough his always cold surface, he serve the dishes and they sit to eat

-then fox¿are we going to go to the movies or not?-

The with boy was surprised

-¿what?-

-¿you don't want to go?-

After returning to his usual expression of "I don't care about anything or anyone" that was change for a bit by the surprise that was caused by the Do'aho's invitation he just could say

-aja¿how about what you said about not wanting anyone to see you with me?-

-¿huh¿did I say that?-

He said with an innocent expression then he remembered

FLASH - BACK

That morning…

Rukawa grab his faithful bike

-if you want i give you a ride-

He suddenly said alter seen that Hanamichi was gong to go walking

-no¿how World looked if this Tensai arrive with a fox at school? I think not, resides i already agreed to meet Yohei-

-do whatever you want-

Rukawa Left Pedaling very angry

END OF THE FLASH BACK

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhh, that, nyahahahaha you have a good memory kitsune-

-Mpfhs-

-well ¿are we going to go?-

-I don't know-

-come on kitsune, you don't have anything to do ¿do you? Besides I don't want to stay here and be bored to death, I want to go to the movies-

-mmmmm¿which movie do you want to see?-

The redhead's face light up and smiling started saying

-ah well they have "you got mail" no, I know the one with Pedro Infante "A Toda Maquina" (that translates like "full speed" sort of) o mmmm let me think I know "Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban"-

Rukawa looked at him with a big sweat drop behind his head

-¿which movie theater has all that movies?-

-Nyahahahaha it's just that this Tensai found a movie theater that just opened called "the favorites of yesterday and today" and I saw those movies listed there, so ¿which one would you like to see?-

Rukawa look at him with a strange look in his face

-you want me to decide?-

-yes, sure, this Tensai woke up with a really good vive this day so I will let you decide ¿so¿which one you think we should see?-

Rukawa stared thinking, the silence was made, Hanamichi stared at him, the tension of the kiss that they shared before was practically gone, the silence keep on going, Rukawa stared at the kitchen ceiling thinking, Hanamichi was feeling little sweat drops across his face, the silence keep on going, Rukawa moved a foot still thinking the redhead looked at him with hope but the with boy was back to his early position really thinking, the "Rebound King" sigh, still all the room was silent, Rukawa moved his head slightly and the Tensai couldn't stand it anymore, a vein started to pop up his head and start to grow in his forehead suddenly he heard the clear noises of a person snoring

-KIIIITTTTTTSSSSSSUUUUUUUNNNNEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Yelled Sakuragi without been able to hold it back anymore, the boy woke up with an expresion of not knowing anything at all and said

-¿what?

-Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg damn, that is what I got for trusting a fox like you-

-¿what do you mean by that Do'aho?-

-I was waiting for your answer to which movie we are going to see and you fell asleep-

-¿oh yeah?-

-damn ¿do you even are going to answer me?-

-calm down, let's see "Back to the future"-

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I didn't mentioned that movie ¿what the hell is up with you kitsune?-

-okay don't get mad, let's see "a Toda Maquina"-

The boy finally exhale at ease

-until you finally decided, you sure take a lot of time to make decisions fox-

-Mpfhs-

-okay let's finish eating so we can go change and leave-

Said an exited and really smiling Hanamichi who started eating super fast been watched by a boy with fox's eyes that couldn't help a slight smile and a sweat drop

-I finish, it was really good, I didn't knew that a Kitsune could cook this well Nyahahaha-

-Do'aho you'll cook tomorrow-

-Whhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttt? Damn fox don't do that to me-

-¿you don't know how to cook?-

-of course I know, this Tensai don't only knows how to play basketball, he also cooks really well, but the thing I cook the best are desserts, I know, tomorrow you make the food and I will cook a delicious dessert ¿what do you say?-

-mmmmmm, I don't know if I could trust you-

-come on kitsune I promise you won't regret it-

He said giving him such a sweet and sexy smile that there was no way the fox would refuse to that

-alright, let's see if you're as good as you brag-

-of course I am, well hurry up kitsune that I don't think its so long 'till the movie starts-

The boy sigh annoyed and picking up the dishes an putting them in the dishwasher he went to his room to change, half an hour later …

-¿are you ready Do'aho?-

Wait baka fox, you're really desperate-

-¿why are you taking so long in coming out?-

-it's because this tensai needs to look really good all the time nyahahaha-

He yelled from his room, Rukawa just exhale and sit down, maybe this was going to take more time that he had expected and that was happening even when the Do'aho go change before him, a few minutes later the fox eyed boy was laying comfortably in the living room sofa sleeping when a loud voice announced

-I'm ready-

TO BE CONTINUE…

NOTES: well i hope you all like it, by the way Pedro Infante was a very famous Mexican actor who use to make great movies for the golden age of movies in Mexico, in case you were wondering.


	8. A DO'AHO AND A FOX IN THE MOVIES

WARNING! this fic is not beta read so read at your own risk

Chapter 8: a Doa'aho and a fox in the movies.

The blue eyed boy open lazily his eyes an by doing so he saw and image that let him stunned, he had always seen the redhead with his school uniform, or the team uniform or his usual short and t-shirt he always wears for training, but this time it was totally different, Hanamichi was wearing a really tight t-shirt with lively colors green and orange that showed every single one of the strong muscles of his chest and some blue jeans that make him show his amazing legs with some sport shoes and his hair pretty lay down fixed, he had a very big smile and well he looked pretty much like a model from television, but our friend number 11 in team shohoku was looking pretty damn good too, he was wearing a blue t-shirt with black pants that make his white skin stand out just as his blue eyes and his very well formed body, he stand up after closing his mouth that was wide open by the surprise

-¿should we go?-

The redhead didn't responded right away, he was also impress suddenly he remember that he had had him in his arms and that he had kissed him, the warm and cold of his skin, his softness and he blushed

-¿Do'aho are you felling alright?-

Finally the boy reacted by saying

-Waaaaa of course I'm feeling fine this Tensai is really strong, let's go because if we don't go soon the movie will start-

The other boy sigh and they were about to go out of the house when

-hey fox we forgot Tenki-

The blue eyed boy looked at him with horror

-don't you mean that…-

-we can't leave him here don't be such insensitive kitsune-

-I can not believe it-

The boy entered the house again and with the doll in his arms come out, Rukawa had an expression of "nobody see me, please god you can't be so cruel with me, don't let anyone see me" they got to the movie theater without much interference and they paid the tickets, the fox was already walking towards room "3" were the movie was been portrayed when a hand stopped him

-wait¿we're not going to buy anything? It can't be that we are not even going to buy popcorns, let's buy some extra-large for the both of us and we will eat the together ¿what do you say?-

-whatever-

The boy gave him some yens and the redhead bought some popcorns and a couple of sodas an then they entered the room "3"

-¿what do you say if we sit here?-

-whatever-

-¿whatever? We can see the movie better from here-

-if you say so-

-of course I do and I'm the Tensai Nyahahaha-

Several people shut the up

-the movie hasn't even started yet-

Yelled angry the redhead and then sit down, beside him Rukawa sit down too and grab some popcorns with one hand, starting to eat, Hanamichi took them off his hand

-wait until the movie start-

He said while he grab a bunch of popcorns himself and stuck them in his mouth, Rukawa stared at him and at that time they turn off the lights and the movie started, both boys were really busy watching it and grabbing popcorns, at one moment his hands touched and with a light blush on his cheeks they looked into each others eyes, it seem like it all became silent for a moment and then a click was heard in the darkness, the boys let go of each others hands that they had entangled without even realize it and the focus on the movie when suddenly Tenki started crying

-shut him up!!!!

-you shouldn't bring babies to the movie theater!!!-

-get him out!!!!-

The people was screaming and Rukawa wanted to sink in his seat while a very angry Hanamichi yelled back

-HOW RUDE!!!!!-

Starting to try to shut up the baby-doll, in that moment Kaede took Tenki off the redhead's arms and started taking out the little t-shirt that it was wearing

-fox ¿what are you doing?-

-trying to take off the batteries of this damn doll-

And like an action movie the Tensai throw himself above a blushing boy with black hair and took Tenki out of his hands with a yell that was heard in the entire room

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO TEME ZORRO DON'T BE LIKE THAT-

Everyone in the room shuts them up again and finally Sakuragi took himself off the Kitusune that didn't knew what to do, the embarrassment of the Do'aho's screams had been gone since the contact of this warm body he remembered all the feelings that traveled across his body when he felt his caresses and his lips over his, at the time Hanamichi was trying to calm down the crying of poor Tenki until seconds later he could get him to shut up and again the room was silent and on the screen could be hear a very familiar song

"si te vienen a contar

cositas malas de mí

manda a todos a volar

y diles que yo no fui"

"if someone came to tell you

Bad things about me

Send them flying away

And tell them I didn't do it"

An our dear Tensai a fan of the Mexican movies and having Pedro Infante as his idol knew all and everyone pf the song in the movie because it turns out that "A Toda Maquina" was his favorite movie so loud and clear he started singing and even so that everyone was able to hear him nobody complain or say absolutely anything because his voice incredible for the Kitsune who has just hear him sing his "Ore Wa Tensai" song was very like the Mexican singer and it seems like it was coming out from the surround system of the movie theater, it was incredible, and it was more effective when the favorite song of the redhead was shown

"parece que va a llover

el cielo se esta nublando

parece que va a llover

ahí mamá me estoy mojando"

"it seems like it's going to rain

The sky is getting cloudy

It seems like it's going to rain

Oh mom I'm getting wet"

At that moment everyone turn around just to see that loud and annoying boy who was disturbing them at the beginning of the movie, and was very amazing for Kaede who could just look at him really surprised, Hanamichi didn't even realized the attention he was getting because he was very busy singing, when the song finished it was clearly hear the sound of a lot of heads turning around going back to put attention to the movie and the redhead only sweat dropped and looked at everyone in the room and the to Rukawa that wasn't going to explain anything to him, time pass by and the movie finished, the people in the room start to go out from the room and the last two people left were Hana and Ru, but when they came out everyone was waiting for them, one of the employees commented

-this hasn't happened before¿are they a celebrity?, that redhead seem pretty amazing, but ¿what is going on?-

And old lady come near Hanamichi and said

-but young boy you sure can sing-

The redhead blushed and scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop he answer

-¿did you hear me sing?-

Everyone fell backwards

-Do'aho-

-Teme kitsune ¿don't you see I'm with my fans?-

Everyone sweat dropped but and exited group of girls approached the redhead

-you really sing well ¿what is your name?-

The Tensai started laughing nervously and with a blush he answered

-Sakuragi Hanamichi –

Rukawa was just watching this scene very annoyed, several girls and boys were now surrounding Hanamichi and were praising him, while the poor kitsune was dying out of jealousy, "that Do'aho it's mine" he went towards him and grab him by the arm

-let's go-

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

Notes: i love your reviews and i'm planing on post this as soon as posible, i really don't like sen/ru fics I'm moe of a hana/ru ru/hana fan so be sure this would turn out to be one of those, and i hope you continue to like it


	9. THE JEALOUSY OF RUKAWA

WARNING this chapter is not beta red so red at your own risk

Chapter 9: the jealousy of Rukawa

He took him out of there pulling him by the arm with Tenki in his arms

-FOX!!!!!!-

Yelled the redhead trying to stopped his kidnaper who was trying at all cost to get him away from the movie theater were the girls had stalked him and they even were following them running behind the boys, Hanamichi's angry was cooling down and started to laugh that anger Rukawa who entering with nobody realizing to a restaurant that because of fate turn out to be a Mexican restaurant he cornered him in one of the walls of the corridor that lead to the door of the restaurant, they watched the door and watch the girls pass by

-Nyahahahaha now I have fans as annoying as the kitsune's nyahahahaha-

He suddenly remembered that the fox had took him out of the movie theater

-teme fox ¿why did you do that?, those girls wanted my autograph it seems that they really liked this Tensai maybe I could had gotten a date with one of them, damn it!-

The boy with black hair was so or more surprise than the redhead for what he had done and that he said that he was his well… put him thinking, soon he remember the object that have kept in that forbidden drawer and he finally realized why he had bought that, he had fell in love with that Do'aho and now he didn't knew what to do, he had grab him and took him away like a barbarian drag him out all over the city and hidden him from every bit of opportunity that someone could get close to him, the redhead was still angry saying some stuff to the blue eyed fox, when he realized that he wasn't listening he shake him vigorously

-teme kitsune, I'm talking to you-

He suddenly feel the smell of something and his stomach made some noises

-mmmmmm how a nice smell, I'm hungry, you'll see fox, you hadn't gotten away from this but for now I'm going to eat so I can have strength, this Tensai can not stay without food, if I do I wouldn't be able to sing and my fans would be very sad-

the fox eyed boy sweat drop but followed him trough the corridor to the entrance of the restaurant, they got in and a marichi was playing "I didn't knew there were Mexican restaurant here in Kanagawa, and besides they show Mexican movies also, this Do'aho know the weirdest places" thought the boy sitting down beside the redhead who with a big smile heard the music, soon a waiter brought the menus, Hanamichi looked at them for a few moments and right away he said

-I want three tacos of roasted meat, two pastor (meat with some kind of sauce put in a trunk to a very light flame), four cabeza (head of the cow, tongue, etc) and one pulque (some kind of alcoholic drink)-

The waiter smiled and nodded

-¿and you?-

Rukawa was really impress, he didn't knew that the Do'aho liked Mexican food

-I want an order of mole (chicken with chocolate and chile) and one horchata water (a very fresh drink with a great taste)-

-In a moment I will bring to you your order-

Said the waiter and then left, the boys watched where the mariachi was playing with deep feelings, suddenly bells rang from the door that was opened

-oh, what a shame, we didn't run into the redhead that singed so good-

-yeah you're right, we could had asked him to sing along with the mariachi-

-yes this is what I call bad luck-

-hey, wait a minute … look over there ¿isn't he?

-yes, yes he is…-

Then yelling said

-Hanamichi!!!-

The redhead and Rukawa turned around "oh no" thought the blue eyed boy "this can not happen to me" the seven girls that had run after the Tensai were now in front of Hanamichi who was smiling, one of them even had a video camera

-Humanity ¿can we call you that way?-

-of course you can-

Answered the boy smiling

-hey ¿why don't you sing along with the mariachi?-

-yes I want to record all your great moments-

-yes please we want to hear you sing again

-please sing to us a little-

-we are going to eat, so don't bother us-

Answered a very angry fox, Hanamichi looked at him also angry

-don't be so mean, besides I can ask for whatever song I want ¿right?-

-sure!!!-

Answered the girls exited

-yes, I'll ask the mariachi whatever song you want-

-then ¿are you going to sing?-

The boy smiled sweetly

-okay, this Tensai will delight you with his precious voice-

The girls screamed with excitement

-idiot they will serve our food soon-

Said the number 11 of Shohoku without been able to hold the jealousy that was feeling

-come on fox don't be so bitter-

Kaede grunted grabbing Tenki stronger in between his arms and the girl take Hanamichi towards the scenario, the boy said the name of a famous song to the mariachi and a man announced

-good afternoon all of you!, this day for everyone we have a petition made by this lovely ladies right here who tell us that there is a boy who sing like the angels the Mexican songs so without making you wait more hre with you it's Hanamichi Sakuragi singing "Cien años" (a hundred years)-

Everyone in the restaurant applauded and suddenly the silence fell down the restaurant and the mariachi start playing soon the voice of the redhead was heard all over the place making the hearts beat

"pasaste a mi lado

Con gran indiferencia

Tus ojos ni siquiera

Voltearon hacia mi"

("you passes by my

With big indifference

Your eyes didn't even

Looked at me")

A general sigh was heard and the music keep playing, however some blue eyes didn't lost sight of certain redhead who was singing in the scenery, he was burning him with his eyes and the song seem to reflect his way of been, it seem like the Do'aho had been describing him, it was a simple and clear vision of his soul

"Te vi sin que me vieras

te hable sin que me oyeras

y toda mi amargura

Se ahogo dentro de mí

("I saw you without you realizing

I talk to you without you listening

And all my bitterness

Sink inside of me")

The girls who made the redhead sing pretty moved put themselves beside him making him blush and they hug to him ones from one side and the other from the other side, Rukawa looked this without been able to do anything about it because if he did it would be so obvious that he was jealous, the girls looked at the redhead with adoration while Kaede made his hand a fist holding his anger

"Me duele hasta la vida

Saber que me olvidaste

Pensar que ni desprecios

Merezca yo de ti

("It hurts my life

Knowing that you forgot me

Thinking that not even scorns

I deserve from you")

The girls scream exited and everyone applaud, Kaede didn't knew what to do and was just looking at him with his eyes shining with a jealousy that he never thought of feeling, Hanamichi seem to be enjoying very much all the attention he was getting and sang with a lot of feeling and made everyone vibrate until the more hidden bit of been of all the people there that were stunned with such a beautiful voice

"Y sin embargo sigues

Convida mi existencia

Y si vivo cien años

Cien años pienso en ti"

(" and however you still go on

With life in my existence

And if I live a hundred years

A hundred year I think of you")

A hundred years, the number 11 of Shohoku didn't want to think about a hundred years without the Do'aho without been able to be with him, he had to do something, he couldn't let this chance to get away, maybe he would never would be able to be close enough to him to accomplish that Hanamichi would see him like something more than an enemy, than a member of the team, than a partner for a homework, he had to make him see him like something more, really in deep with those kinds of thoughts and with both of his hands making fist the song ended, everyone was silent for a long minute and little by little they starting to applaud with such force that all the restaurant seem to shake a little, the girls were hugging the redhead who was really nervous and laughing when he walked to his table

-you sing pretty well-

-yes I almost faint-

-waw, that is all I can say-

Rukawa watching all of the girls that were following the redhead couldn't help but say I anger

-leave him alone, Do'aho your food is served¿aren't you going to eat?-

-of course I'm going to eat, don't be like that kitsune-

Yeah boy, don't be like that, we will not take away your couple for a long time, we were just congratulating him-

-yes besides you make such a greaaaaat couple-

-and that doll you're carrying is really cute-

-¿how long has it been since you two are together?-

-yes, we can see you two love each other-

-of course they talk with each other with a lot of confidence ¿don't you think?-

-yes, I'm so jealous, surely this fox eyed boy gets serenades all the time-

-yeah we envy you-

By this Rukawa didn't knew how to hide his blush and Hanamichi was the same way, this girls really thought they were a real couple.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES I hope you all liked this chapter and continue to read and review


	10. MORE POSTERS

WELL I'M BACK, I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATER BUT I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ENOUGH THAT YOU DON'T HET ME SO MUCH LOL WELL KEEP READING

CHAPTER 10.- MORE POSTERS

All the people at the restaurant were so amazed because of the voice of the redhead that they were all now looking at both of them wouldn't missing a word, the women who were listening sigh and started to comment

-that is right, they do do a lovely couple-

-Yeah they look pretty good together-

-they should kiss-

And when that comment was made everyone started to yell

-KISS!!!!!! KISS!!!!!!!-

Kaede looked everywhere not been able to believe what he was hearing, he didn't even wanted to look at the redhead who surely was about of burst out out of anger, the fox eyed boy was really blushing, with his face the redder it has been in all his life, he was waiting for the yell from the redhead saying that he was no homosexual, that they were just together for a homework, he then heard laughter, he turn around to see the person beside him, I mean Hanamichi, laughing

-I guess I have to please my fans-

-¿what?-

Said the fox but the Tensai didn't hear him because the girls who were following him, recording everything and following from the movie theater started to say

-sure-

-yes, and we want to see a passionate one-

-yeah!!!! Let's go we want to see you-

Sakuragi was in a very weird attitude in the eyes of the kitsune who didn't know what the hell to said, obviously he wanted to kiss the Do'aho but why that dumb boy was behaving that way, of course, because he was gaining everyone's attention that made him feel pretty well, and that was absolutely it, but from that to actually kiss him, no, he wouldn't dare, as telling to himself the blue eyed boy, he turned around to see him thinking that he would laugh really hard, but only saw him with wide open eyes, the redhead was looking him straight in the eyes and was turning around slowly to see him face to face, everyone at the restaurant hold their breath's, he is going to do it, this Do'aho would actually do it, the said boy smiled and saw Rukawa's lips, he had to kiss him, his fans were asking for it, besides he had to find out if the kiss they had shared before wasn't just his imagination, what he had felt with that kiss was the most beautiful feeling that he had felt ever and he just wanted to find out if his imagination was playing tricks on him, he didn't knew if the kitsune would said no but even so he would do it, he grab his face with both of his hands each of them in one side of his face and closing his eyes approached his lips with the cold kitsune's ones, he felt him sigh and got his lips even nearer together, no one dared to say anything watching the romantic scene, kaede was about to faint, to run away, he didn't even knew what to do, he closed his eyes and just waited, soon he felt the warm lips of Hanamichi over his, he felt the honey, the desire, the love, a few seconds later he felt a sensual and invasive tongue that was fighting to pass trough his lips, Kaede didn't resist and opened his mouth, his hands got to the redheads hair and grabbing his head got him nearer so that they could deepened the kiss, they other boy didn't fell back grabbing him by the waist and getting him nearer, at that moment nobody existed, they didn't heard other people, just the two of them in a kiss with no end, then on the microphone was heard a

-mujum. . . -

The boys distracted broke apart and blushed by hearing the applauses from all the people that were at that place they lowered their faces, they couldn't even look at each other, everybody sigh and after a few moment they paid attention to the stage and his food all over again, the players from team shohoku eat in silence and after eating they decided to leave the place, they were about to go out when the man that announced him said to the microphone

-give another round of applause to the boy Hanamichi Sakuragi who pleased us with his wonderful interpretation of the song "Cien Años" dedicated surely to his partner, we'll hope they come back soon-

The redhead waved with a smile on his face and they left the place hearing applauses behind them, the walk they made it in silence, tension could be cut with a knife, they arrive to the house and Rukawa opened the door, inside he said

-I didn't knew you singed Do'aho-

The boy scratched his head and laughing said

-nyahahahaha that is one of the many hobbies this Tensai has, when I'm not in one of my many obligations I like to sing-

-well you don't do it all that bad-

-¿what do you say kitsune¿didn't you heard the people at the movies and at the restaurant that applauded me?-

-if you said so-

-of course I do, this boy is very talented nyahahahaha-

-well I'm going to sleep-

-see you tomorrow fox-

Said the boy entering his room without hearing what in a low murmur said his teammate

-see you tomorrow my love-

The next day they woke up very early to go to school, just like the day before humanity went to the park to meet up with Yohei and Rukawa left disappointed and alone to school, it seem like the day before didn't had mean anything to the Do'aho

-hi Yohei ¿what is up?-

-Hello Hanamichi-

-¿aren't you going to say hi to Tenki? You're mean-

-alright, alright, hi Tenki-

Said the boy grabbing the toy's little hand, Hanamichi smiled

-he's very happy-

His poor friend just sweet dropped and started to say

-I better ask you ¿how had you been?, it's been two days at Rukawa's house and you guys haven't hit each other to death ¿what have you been doing?-

While talking they were arriving school

-well . . .no…nothing-

A girl gave them a piece of paper

-¿what is this?-

Asked the redhead but the girl had already left, he started to read "the couple of the moment has their first date" Hanamichi went pale and turn around and watched the school's walls and everywhere there were posters were it was seen hi in a picture with Rukawa at the movies holding hands and looking at each others straight in the eyes like if they really were in love

-waw that fake picture is very well done-

He hard Yohei said beside him

-but that means that the one that is doing the poster followed us to the movie theater-

He remembered the click he heard at the moment were him and Rukawa hold hands when they were going to grab some popcorns

-¿you mean that photo is real?-

Ask Yohei pretty surprised, the redhead reacted and blushed

-no. . . it's not what you think-

The boy with the dark hair lift an eyebrow

-¿no? well that picture seems pretty real-

-but look what really happen was that we bought some popcorns for the both of us and when we were about to grab some of them we touched our hands, but nothing else happened-

-¿and at what time from the "nothing else" that you mentioned you guys hold hands an looked at each other with love in his eyes?-

-WITH LOVE?!!!!-

Yelled the redhead making everyone turn around and starred at him.

Certain fox eyed boy heard what he said and just lift an eyebrow "with love huh?" said looking at the posters, at the time the Tensai turned to see everyone with a look in his eyes that make everyone turn around returning to his activities and turned to see his friend with murderer eyes

-well I thought so-

Said the boy getting as far away from him as he could not giving him time to say anything¿love? Ask the redhead to himself, he looked at the posters again, no, that couldn't be it

-that isn't it ¿right Tenki?-

The doll choose that instant to cry

-oh god not again-

He tried to calm him down, at that moment the school bell rung announcing the beginning of classes and run to his classroom, at recess he had to meet his partner to give him Tenki from him to take care of him, but before he meet him some boys with coats and with a mysterious look got in front of him

-ah it's you guys-

-of course the gundam to the rescue-

-yes, we had been investigating what is up with the posters-

The redhead got exited

-¿yeess¿so what have you find out?-

-well nothing yet-

-¿whaaaaaat??-

He gave them everyone head butts until each and everyone of them were passed out in the ground

-well what happened was that we asked some of the girls who were giving the paper with the story of your first date with the fox and they told us that some guy with his face cobered had paid them to give the out in the whole school and that they didn't knew nothing else, at least the Rukawa shinetai is investigating if they can get any more information from them, but don't worry that soon we will find the culprit-

The boy just left his gundam right there, the truth was that they hadn't giving him anything interesting so he went to give the doll to his partner

-I'm bringing you Tenki so you can take care of him, be very careful, and if he cries don't chook him, don't take off his batteries, don't put him in you backpack, don't throw him in the trash and treat him with love-

Rukawa looked at him exasperated

-yes, yes, yes Do'aho, as you say-

The boy smile

-very well we'll see each other at training-

And saying that he get away leaving Rukawa who looking at Tenki talk to him, he was also getting to love the little doll

-¿how's that I thought that what I saw in the poster was love? We are again alone, just you and me-

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES: HOW DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW


	11. THE FORBIDEN DRAWER

WELL I KNOW IT'S BEEN QUITE A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED THIS FIC BUT I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 11: the forbidden drawer

Training was really hard that day, they had a game, red team had Rukawa, Riota and Mitsui versus the yellow team who had Hanamichi, Kogure and Akagi, it was a very close match, at the beginning the red team was thirteen points over the yellow one, Rukawa was proving why did they called him the rookie of the year not letting the other team to hold the ball in any way but by the second time after some special plays Hanamichi managed to throw Rukawa to the floor with him on top of him, both of them were exhaling hard for the effort and Sakuragi was holding himself on top of him by his strong arms, they looked at each others eyes and the redhead reacted and got up really quickly blushing, the incident seemingly pass without much thought and the game continued with some extra strength from the yellow team who soon was tied with the red team, the time was getting over Akagi had gotten a rebound and was dribbling towards the other team's net Rukawa was following close by and Hanamichi was already running pretty fast far beyond them yelling

.PASS THE BALL!!!-

The captain soon pass it to him, just three seconds and the game would be over, they were behind by one point, two seconds, Hanamichi had the ball and was running with it towards the basket, one second, in front of the basket he gave a really big jump Rukawa was behind him to stop him, they both jump so high they seem to fly in the air, it was amazing and s sudden thud was heard, Hanamichi had managed to put the ball in the basket whit a stunning slam dunk, the whistle sound make the game over

-waw Hanamichi, sure that was some slam dunk-

Said Riota rubbing the sweat off with one hand

-yes I agree-

Said Mitsui with a smile, Rukawa was just standing there watching

-yes, you made Tenki pretty proud-

Commented Ayako with a big smile

-however. . . -

Start to say Riota closing his eyes slightly

-I think that when you fell on top of Rukawa was on purpose-

The boy with the deep blue eyes blushed while a more explosive Hanamichi begun to rattle about it

-¿WHAAAAAT¿WHAT DID YOU SAID RYOUCHIN?-

-yes it's true, or ¿what do you think Mitsui?-

The former was laughing really hard

-ja ja ja ja yes you0re right Riota ja ja ja ja-

-besides they already had their first date-

Added Kogure

-I… I don't … I-

-ja ja ja ja the redhead monkey with a fox ja ja ja ja-

Laugh Mitsui while the redhead didn't knew where to hide his embarrassment

-ok, leave Sakuragi alone-

Said a very serious Akagi, everyone keep quiet then he gave them a knowing nod

-¿don't you see he has to go with rukawa?-

-wajajajajajajaja-

Was what could be heard in the entire gym and the boy only walk away with Tenki between his arms, outside Yohei was waiting for him

-an well ¿are you going to go to Dany's with us?-

-of course Yohei¿how about seen each other at five o'clock?-

The boy smiled

-alright see you there Hanamichi, I have to go because it seem that there is someone waiting for you-

After saying that he winked at him and left, the redhead turn around to see Rukawa that had watch the whole scene and felt some kind of hurt was almost running towards the school's gate

-HEY KITSUNE WAIT FOR ME!!!-

The boy didn't answer but the redhead approached him very soon and started to say

-Teme fox ¿why don't you wait for me to go home?-

Rukawa felt like a bolt of lightning went trough his head

-¿home?

Murmur, but Hanamichi heard and said

-of course home, that's what I said-

-you mean my house-

The redhead finally realized of the importance of what he just said but decided to take it lightly

-muajajajaja this kitsune, don't confuse the Tensai with technicalities muajaja-

They pass a super market

-hey fox come with me to buy some stuff I need to make the desert I promise yesterday-

-But ¿why I have to come with you?-

-dam kitsune¿do you want that this tensai would carry the bag of food alone if you are also going to eat ?, besides you could also buy ingredients for what we're eating-

Rukawa sighed and enter the store with a smile after Sakuragi, after buying everything they went to the house of the blue eyed guy

-well I leave Tenki in my room while you take the shopping to the kitchen, I'll be right with you and I'll start to make the desert that you'll see fox it would be to die for-

The redhead got away smiling while Rukawa entered the kitchen putting the bags in the table. To die for ¿huh?, he thought with a smile, we will see, a few seconds later the boy owner of his thoughts was back and started to take out the stuff from the bags quickly to start cooking the cake he was about to make, he wanted to be ready before he went out, the number eleven from Shohoku soon finished making the food and went to his room to "rest his eyes" for a moment while the redhead was doing all it takes to made his cake, he truly looked like a twister from one side to another of the kitchen mixing and etcetera, later about half and hour later the cake was finally baking in the oven, making it was really exhausting but he had hungry and he couldn't eat without the fox, after all he had make the food, he went to his room and saw him laying in his bed

-surely this fox is deep asleep-

Said in a whisper

He was going to wake him up but then he saw the huge bed, he was really tired so he decided that it wouldn't hurt to rest a little, he put himself besides the boy with the straight black hair that were all over the mattress, when he felt the sudden move Rukawa woke up, he felt that there was something warm by his side and he turned his head around to see, Hanamichi was right there with his eyes closed resting on his bed just beside him with both hands under his head, he suddenly sigh and said

-this is the reason this fox sleeps so much, this bed is really comfortable-

He try to get a better posture in the bed when he felt somebody looking at him, he opened his eyes and saw the deep blue eyes that were watching him, Rukawa was now resting in one of his arms looking the Do'aho laying in his bed, the named blushed

-¿are we going to eat yet?-

Said trying to break the intimacy that had been created in that place, the boy of the blue eyes nod and got up, went to the bathroom and started to breath really hard, he had never imagined how good did that dumb boy look on his bed and all the sensations he felt just laying there beside him, he had to calm down then he heard the sound the oven make to announce that the food was ready and also heard the redhead runing towards the kitchen, he had been outside the bathroom of Rukawa's bedroom waiting for him, he had entered there pretty pale, maybe he was feeling bad, but ¿what the hell would it matter to him if that was true?, he didn't knew but he had the necessity to know if he was alright he sighed and take his cake out of the oven, it looked quite fine he put some frosting on top of it and put it in the refrigerator, the kitsune was going to be surprise with the desert that he had make he smiled and then scream calling him

-hey, you fox¿are you going to eat or not?-

The boy didn't answer and got to the kitchen where the redhead had already put the table and served the dishes and sat

-this is really good-

Said Hanamichi while eating

-yes, is a family recipe-

-well you just wait 'till you taste my dessert and you'll know what is good-

Said the redhead with a wide smile Rukawa just sweat dropped and keep eating without saying anything, soon the time of dessert came and Hana couldn't wait, he took out the cake from the refrigerator and slice two portions, he took the vanilla ice cream that he had bought out of the freezer and then he put some on top of the cake along with a cherry and a few sugared leaf and decorate it, it look delicious

-the cake that I like the most is chocolate cake but as I didn't knew if you like that I decided to do a vanilla one, taste it and tell me what you think-

He said while putting the plate in front of him, he sat down and looked straight at him while he put his first bite in his mouth, he couldn't help to starred at his lips and watch him taste the dessert like if he was a dessert expert

-¿so?-

Asked the boy without been able to hold on for any longer

-it isn't that bad-

-¿it isn't bad¿it isn't bad?-

Said a surprise redhead

-of course is not bad, I'm sure you haven't ever tasted a dessert like mine-

The blue eyed boy look at him in the eyes

-I said it, for a Do'aho it isn't bad, I like it a lot-

Hanamichi felt a little shake by the hot look that gave him the boy in front of him and with a blush in his cheeks he start to eat his piece of cake

-mm, this time I had outdone myself-

He said smiling, then he looked at his watch

-Oh god it's going to be five o'clock already and I said I meet Yohei at dany's-

He got up eating quickly the dessert, put the dishes in the dish washer and then said

-I have to go fox, we'll see each other at night when I get back, the food was really good-

And saying this like a tornado went towards the door and before he went out said

-I'll let you take care of TenKi I hope you don't mind-

And then he left, Rukawa couldn't move at all, every single one of his muscles were in tension, he suddenly he realized how lonely the house felt, he never had realized of that before, he didn't knew if when it got the time were the Do'aho would had to leave he could go back to live like that, alone, even thinking about it made his hearth shrink, he went to his room and sat on his bed looking to the floor and then turn his head to see the desk that was just in front of where he was sitting where it was the "forbidden drawer" for the redhead, he approached slowly and opened it, then took it to his bed, there he sit down again and start to watch all the things, the first thing he saw was a little stuffed animal, he remember that soon it would be Hanamichi's birthday , he smiled to the stuffed toy that was a little kitsune that was holding between his hands a red heart and had blue eyes that seem to say "I don't care about anything, I just care about you", he had bought it without realizing thinking about him, he didn't knew if he would dare to give it to him, he put the stuffed animal aside, he saw that piece of newspaper that he had kept, he didn't knew why he hadn't wanted to analyze what that drawer meant in his life, he would always said that he would throw this things but he never did, that piece of newspaper showed an excellent photo of Hanamichi in an Slam dunk, exactly the one that when he had said to him

-"it's a shame, for you it wasn't that bad"-

He smiled slightly and saw a bandage still sting with a bit of blood that had dry out, it was the bandage of the firs head butts that he had given him in the roof top of the school the day they had meet, he had a very good reason for not to show that drawer to the Do'aho, if he would had see any of this stuff he would had find out what Rukawa himself was desperately trying to denied for so long, that he love him, he found a photo and remembered the way it had come to have it

FLAS-BACK

-look at him ¿isn't him divine?-

Said a pretty girl with blonde hair that shine brightly under the sun showing what it looked like a photo, her friend looked at her with horror

-¿what do you mean¿you like that vandal?-

Rukawa was a few steps from there, he had heard a lot of chatter like that and decide just to walk along

-that he has a red hair doesn't mean that he is a vandal-

Said the blonde in anger, that last bit of chatter capture the attention of Kaede and stop his tracks to tie his shoe laces

-but everyone said he's a vandal, nobody trust him ¿how come you like Hanamichi Sakuragi?-

Said her friend reprimanding her

-it's just that he had an outstanding energy, his smile shine for how honest it is and is so cute that seems to capture the sun and his red hairs move like a burning flame, without even start to talk about that strong body so tan that it can make you lose your breath-

Her friend looked at her surprised and Rukawa to everything that she said just nodded along in a kind of stupid way

-but girl, if in the same team is Kaede Rukawa who is totally gorgeous ¿why don't you like him?-

-I don't know, but Hanamichi had something wild inside of him and Rukawa is his opposite, like the ying and the yang-

-so you mean that those two complement each other-

-well . .. I haven't thought of it that way but . . .maybe-

The girls looked at each other when they heard something behind their backs, surprised they turn around just to see Rukawa who was looking straight at them, they were so embarrassed and scared that the blonde drop the photo she had between her hands

END OF THE FLASH-BACK

Just until now he didn't understand what the girls meant but now, now I know, he thought while looking at a bunch of photographs of the redhead that he had obtained thanks to Soma, a boy that work in the photograph laboratory at school, Some thought the blue eyed boy sad.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW


	12. THE FIRST DATE THE VIDEO

NOT BETA READ SO PLEASE BE NICE OK?

Chapter 12: the first date "the Video"

A huge blue and pink dust ball was rolling in front of the Dany's, from it it was coming out a few screams from the Gundam who was fighting the strong force of the cheerleader

-¿what's the matter with you¿haven't you been able to find anything?-

The angry girls answered raising her voices

-how can you said that if you always spend your time in front of the computer without doing nothing more that eating chips-

-but you haven't been able to find out anything about the posters either haven't you? Besides we have been working pretty hard-

-Sure, sure, and we're trying to find out who want to bash our dear Rukawa-

-but if who is been bash is Hanamichi, resides Rukawa does look gay but Hanamichi. . .-

-OF COURSE NOT!!!-

-OF COURSE HE IS!! HANAMICHI DOESN'T LOOK GAY!!-

-OF COURSE HE DOES THAT REDHEAD LOOKS PRETTY WEIRD AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DARE TO SAY THAT RUKAWA LOOK GAY!!!-

The said redhead approached the place with a Sweat drop behind his head

-hi Yohei-

He said with one hand to his friend who wasn't even looking at the riot his friends and the Rukawa cheerleaders were making and was eating silently with a sweat drop behind his head

-¿what's happening?-

-they had been like that since we arrived-

Said Yohei with a awkward smile in his face

-nyahahahahaha that is really funny, well I join you to eat-

-haven't you just eat?-

Asked Yohei rising an eyebrow with surprise

-yes, but this Tensai need to eat a lot to be strong and to be a great basketball player nyahahahahahaha-

They boy sat down and after a while the riot calmed down and the dust ball disappeared letting see the tired group of cheerleaders and gundam that more calm sat down and started to discus while Yohei and Hana keep eating

-well, the posters appeared the day after they team out our dear Rukawa with that vandal-

-but everything was a fake photograph-

-with the exception of the one of this morning-

-that means that the one that has been taking those pictures has been following them-

They kept going like that without getting a conclusion, the night get pretty quickly and Hanamichi said goodbye in order to go to the house of Kaede

-ja this afternoon I said it was our house-

That never had happen to him not even when he lived for a couple of weeks at Yohe's, maybe he was feeling very comfortable in there, he couldn't find out the reason, after a while he arrived to his destination, the house was in darks and the redhead try to do the least noise while walking towards the fox's room looking for TenKi, slowly he opened the door and the image that received him let him paralyzed, Rukawa lay down on the bed sweetly holding TenKi, for a few seconds Hanamichi smiled, it was really and image that was worth taking a picture of, the silver light of the full moon was entering trough the window giving the white skin of the fox and ethereal like glow, Kaede was wearing just his black boxers that pop over the white skin, his black hairs were spread over his white sheets and make him look god like, the redhead keep looking at them with a thump in his hearth and a warm feeling inside that was calling this cold boy, his thoughts make him feel weird and with a little blush left the room.

The next morning Rukawa woke up and saw TenKi still between his arms, he sigh sadly, maybe the Do'aho haven't returned the night before, his heart shrink with sadness, at that moment he heard a big noise from the bottom floor, he went down a little sleepy and enter the kitchen where was a red twister

-¿what are you doing?-

Asked the boy with the fox like eyes suddenly the twister stopped and Hanamichi smile at him making the fox open his eyes a lot while answering

-well making breakfast ¿what do you think?-

"¿making me breakfast?" that sure was weird, his thought were interrupted because of the voice of the boy in front of him telling him

-¿Aren't you going to change to go to the school?-

Kaede look down and blush, he was only wearing his boxers and he run fast towards his room, soon he came back to the kitchen fully dressed with the uniform of the school and sat down silently to have breakfast, they eat quietly and go out separate ways, Rukawa grab his bicycle and Hanamichi with his doll in hand go meet Yohei

-hi Yohei-

Said the redhead when he saw his friend

-¿did they work out something about those posters?-

-no, the guys fought the Rukawa cheerleaders all the way trough the night-

Said smiling Yohei with a sweat drop behind his head

-nyahahahaha maybe they will find something out nyahahahahaha-

Said the Tensai while walking towards the school then a little more serious said

-¿do you think that there are more posters at the school?-

-I don't know-

Finally they arrived to Shohoku and there weren't posters and that was very strange to the two friends that looked everywhere, but there were some paper that they were giving to all

-¿what do you think is that?-

Asked Yohei when from who knows were appeared the Gundam and the cheerleaders a little shaken and grunting

-¿what's the matter?-

Ask Hanamichi the girls answered

-all over the school they have been giving papers that said to go to the gym at recess to watch the video of your first date-

-¿WHAAAAAAAAAT?????????-

Birds went flying and the eco of the scream travel to the ears of a guy who just sigh "so the do'aho already know" said while looking at the piece of paper that he had in his hand

EXTRA!!! EXTRA!!!!!!

THE FIRST DATE THE VIDEO

Yeah exactly as you read, the first date of Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa, you can see all the exiting events that happen the day before yesterday in a certain movie theater of this city just like in a Mexican restaurant, we have it all exclusive, don't miss it!!! It would be today at recess in the gym, never before seen scenes and more!!!

Free entrance!!!

The classes happen seemly quiet however all of the teachers were worried because they could foreseen the chaos that was about to ensue by all the students trying to enter the gym to see the announced video who everyone was so eager to see at Shohoku high, the gossip was growing and when the bell rang it seem like if a bomb had exploded, all the students were running to the gym to have the best seats, the hallways that lead to that place were already pack with people and everyone was trying to enter, the scream heard were like this

-hey you let me get trough!!!! Don't get in the way!!!! Hey you're crushing me!!!! Let me pass!!!-

The chaos, when everybody were with a lot of effort sitting on their seats inside the gym arrive several boys and girls selling peanut, soda, candy and all kinds of salty treats, binoculars and photographs of the famous Hanamichi and Rukawa, that was going to be the event of the year, everybody were anxiously waiting for the video, Ayako had a very good seat right in front of the big screen without anyone getting in the way, really all the Shohoku team were in the front road, Riota was on the right side of the curly girl, beside him was Mitsui and the Kogure and then Akagi, to the left side of Ayako was Haruko who already have some popcorns and a soda in his hands and nervously was looking at the screen, it seems like the rumor of the first date of the Tensai and the kitsune had run pass the Shohoku school grounds because several of basketball team players from around the state were all over the place, at the behind of the gym you could see a certain boy with the hairs that defied the gravity was standing there looking at the screen, beside him was Koshino, in other place was Hanagata, Hikoichi was writing all down in a notebook on a corner, and also Maki and Kiyota, well they were from very diferent schools watching the whole thing, at the while Rukawa was hidden behind some bushes strategically placed near the screen, he had TenKi between his arms, a few moments before the redhead had giving him the doll with a strange look the one you have when you're planning something "¿what the hell is going to do that do'aho?" was asking himself the fox while looking the start of the video tape angry, after all everyone were going to find out before him what he was so hard trying to hide, that he love him like crazy, his eyes fixed on the screen where as a beginning it was showing the part when they touched their hands while grabbing some popcorns, the boy with blue eyes blushed while he hear something like

-AAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!-

All over the gym, soon it showed the struggle to try to shut up TenKi and when Hanamichi had put himself on top of Rukawa taking the doll so he wouldn't take off it's batteries, everyone was looking at the screen.

At the same time in other place Hanamichi and his Gundam were getting ready to give the strike of his life, they have to stop that video with all they got, they looked like characters of mission impossible, everyone dressed in black and dressed in a way that nobody could recognize them they looked pretty impressive, the Rukawa cheerleaders had to distract the audience so they could steal the video and stop the unfortunate show, at the while inside the gym everyone was silent hearing Hanamichi sing, most of them couldn't believe what they were hearing, but in the instant were it show all the people congratulating Hanamichi and Kaede showing his jealousy in the middle of smock, cut paper and several other things appeared the cheerleaders

-RUKAWA!!!! RUKAWA!!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!! RUKAWA!!!!!!-

Everyone sweat dropped then the girls started to say

-LOOK THERE IS RUKAWA!!!-

Said one of them pointing to an specific part of the gym grabbing immediately the attention of boys and girls of Shohoku and schools near by

-NO, HE'S OVER THERE!!!!-

Said another one pointing to other place, all the people in the gym turn around to see where she was pointing at

-HE'S OVER THERE!!!!-

Everyone turn around to see where the other cheerleader was pointing at, suddenly the three girls screamed

-HE LEFT LETS FOLLOW HIM!!!-

And all the girls and several boys went running behind them ready to follow his idol, at that moment the few who were left in the gym where stopped by a scream of

-STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!-

Hanamichi and his Gundam appeared out of nowhere, because of all the riot nobody saw the jealousy scene of Rukawa and now the boys dressed in black were taking away the video just in time so that nobody would find out the part where they kissed each other, the Gundam was covering the back of his boss while he took out the video of the videocassette and run with it while several people followed him because they wanted to know how would it end, Kaede sigh, he was still hiding behind the bushes and nobody had realized, soon the bell to return to classes sound and everyone run towards their classrooms.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

PD. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING THIS ONE


	13. THE DO'AHO LEAVES

I'LL KEEP SAYING IT, THIS CHAPTER AND THIS FIC IS NOT BETA READ SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Chapter 13 The Do'aho leaves

The classes finished and Rukawa and Hanamichi got together at training where a chaos was waiting for them

-waaaaw, we saw you in the video guys-

Said Mitsui with a big simile

-yeees, you had rally hold hands-

Was saying Rioya while the other two boys Burst out laughing

-Sakuragi, I didn't know you were such a great singer-

Suddenly said Ayako, the laughter stopped and everyone match the redhead boy who was now blushing slightly while Kogure added

-yes, we never Would had imagine-

Suddenly the captain got close and said

-¿and why Mexican music?-

With this comments the conversation change ways and after the rough training they could leave the gym without nobody finding out what really had happened

-hey Hanamichi-

Scream Yohei when he saw him coming out of the gym while the Gundam followed him

-¿where is the video? The boys can't stop asking for it-

Hana look at them with a very happy look and smile

-I hide it veeeeery well-

-but Hana, we want to see it-

-nobody will see that video, it's private-

The boys pouted but without wanting to fight with the redhead so they could not get those infamous head butts from him

-I got to leave, see you tomorrow-

Said the boy while running towards the school gate where a certain fox was walking out

-HEY FOX¿WHY THE HELL YOU NEVER WAIT FOR ME?-

The boy didn't listen to him and keep walking trying not to hear the screams of the angry Tensai who wasn't getting tired of throwing insults at him, finally they arrived to the house of Rukawa and the boy started to make the food while Hanamichi tired of screaming said

-bah, this fox don't even know what I'm telling him, it isn't worth spending my beautiful voice talking to him nyahahahaha because I'm a Tensai with a beautiful voice like Ayako said to me-

The boy smile satisfied remembering all the flattering comments he receive because of his beautiful voice and start laughing while Rukawa sweat drop behind his head and smile slightly while in a whisper he said

-Do'aho-

Hanamichi hugged Tenki at the time he decided what kind of clothes he would make him wear, he grab from who know where a little short and a little t-shirt of Team Shohoku that were just fitting, after changing him he took him running to where Rukawa was making the food

-look how good little Tenki looks-

Said while the number 11 of Shohoku serve the dishes, he turn around to see what the redhead was showing and had to do a lot of effort not to laugh, little Tenki looked really adorable with the red uniform of Shohoku team and the number 10 impress in the front of the little t-shirt

-¿so¿what do you think?-

The boy with black hair simply answered

-don't get too attached to that doll, we have to return it tomorrow-

Hanamichi pouted and look at little Tenki

-how bad are you fox, of course, you don't care at all about little Tenki ¿right?-

The boy didn't answered and the angry redhead went to his room, Kaede sigh "you don't know how much I do care, having to return him tomorrow morning means that you would leave and that this is my only chance, besides it is to Tenki who I manage to say that that I can not tell you, that I love you and that I want you in my life forever" he sadly sigh again and keep cooking

-Do'aho the food is ready-

-I'M COMING!!!-

Said the boy running from his room to the kitchen, he got there with one of his wonderful smile saying

-aaaahh!!! I'm starving, I'll even eat a complete horse-

-when not-

Murmur Rukawa, the Tensai had his mouth full with food and said

-whaafth dofm youfm saidfm?-

Kaede frown a little and just keep eating, while the redhead without paying attention to him keep eating his dish, they finished eating in silence and Hanamichi sigh deeply while cleaning his mouth showing a satisfied smile

-¿who would had say that a fox could cook so well?-

Said suddenly with a big smile at the time Rukawa was cleaning the table with a big thump in his hearth, he was getting use so quickly to his comments, to be around him that he couldn't think that one day he would leave, and that that day was coming close very quickly, he felt his hearth stopped for a second, he started to wash the dishes while Hanamichi said

-well, I'll take Tenki to my room, it's very hot, I'll take a bath-

Kaede had a hard time passing saliva after that comment, he imagine very clearly the boy of his dreams naked with water running down his body, he blushed slightly trying to continue cleaning the dishes, he had to rest after that, he thought cleaning the sweat of his forehead and drying his hands walking towards his room, he wanted so much to sleep and at least when he slept he would try to forget and don't do something of which he would regret for the rest of his life.

At the while Hanamichi was taking a shower singing a song, he actually like living in that house, but more than all the company, he couldn't believe that the fox that he had hated for so long now he could feel him so close, so familiar, he smile, his life with the Kitsune was pretty interesting and he was liking it so much, he cooked well, keep the house clean and the true was that been so close to him make him feel a lot of things, the Tensai blushed remembering the kissed they had shared, the good thing was that he had managed to hide very well that incriminatory video where he was kissing the boy with black hair, he didn't knew what to think about his feelings, he didn't want to reflection and realize what his heart was so jealousy keeping, he keep singing

"Amorcito Corazon,

Yo tengo tentacion de un beso,

Que se prenda en el calor

De nuestro gran amor mi amor"

"little love my hearth

I'm tempted to one kiss,

That start in the heat

Of our big love, my love"

It has been a while when he had have the feel to sing romantic songs and he didn't understand why, without giving it too much of a thought he keep showering.

Rukawa was lying down on his bed, surprisingly he couldn't sleep, his mind was wandering over the other room in which was a certain redhead that was driving him mad, he remember the drawer where he had all those photos and stuff that would make him remember him, the day before he had made a special request for Hanamichi's birthday that was just two days from now, he had prepared something very special, and maybe he would declare his love, it was just making that decision, suddenly his thought were interrupted by a crying that made him frown, the Do'aho surely was still taking a shower and he would have to go calm down his "son", he sigh deeply and walk to the room of the redhead, he open the door and . . .

Hanamichi keep singing very exited when he heard a cry, he went running into his room without even carrying about putting a towel in his waist, he enter his room and approached the bed where Tenki was laying crying really hard, he pick him up and start to calm him when suddenly the door of his room flew open reveling a boy with blue eyes that had a expression worth for a photograph, the eyes very opened for the surprise and showing a very impressive blue color, his lips where slightly opened and his body seem like it didn't want to move from that place, the redhead in another moment would just laugh really hard at the fox's reaction, however at that moment was in a very compromising situation that he couldn't say a word, after all the things that happened between the kitsune, remembering his kisses and the feelings that he had had having the super rocky so close to him he just couldn't react and not even throwing one of his responses or one laugh that will tear up the tension that at that moment was filling the air.

Kaede couldn't believe what his eyes were seen, the redhead that was stealing his sleep was in front of him "like Kami send him to the world" his face was showing surprise, his wet hair was falling in front of his face in between he could see his warm brown eyes that were showing surprise, his lips were slightly parted making him look stunning, the sight of the fox boy run all over his tanned body, his strong arms and his wide chest both of them make him lose his breath, he lowered his sight jut to encounter his . . . He pass saliva with difficulty, suddenly his feet had move without he realized it, he walk towards the redhead who still wasn't moving, without been able to stop himself got so near to him that he could feel the warm of his body getting trough the t-shirt he was wearing and he felt his own member erect behind his sport pants, he raised one hand and caress his redhead touching his cheeks that now were so red, he couldn't help himself and got even nearer to kiss him, he press him against his feeling the humidity of his skin against his body, Hanamichi wasn't moving while Rukawa was running his hands up and down his body, caressing his naked and wet body who trembled, his wet mouths stayed join together in a kiss that seem not to have an end, his tongues were playing with themselves with passion while the redhead was starting to respond suddenly a guttural sound was floating in the air making the Do'aho react and rapidly apart from the fox who had a lost sigh

-BUT¿WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU???!-

He scream leaving Rukawa, he went into the bathroom put his clothes quickly, Kaede still couldn't move not even one muscle when the redhead came back and he could only react after hearing one phrase

-I'm leaving-

Hanamichi started to fix his suitcase silently while Rukawa left the room without saying one word.

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

NOTES: SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW


	14. DISCOVERY

SO I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A WHILE BUT I BRING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS ONE IS ALSO NOT BETA READ BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY

Chapter 14: discovery

Rukawa was laying down in his bed hearing the movements of Hanamichi in the next room, suddenly he felt a bump in his throat and a furtive tear crossed his face, he wiped out with the back of his hand with a little anger, he had done this to himself, but he just couldn't resist his impulse of touching him when he saw him like that, he hit his bed with his fist, he had ruined his only chance, now the Do'aho would never want to be with him, he felt the impotence run trough his veins at the time that he keep hearing the noises that the redhead was making in the next room, he couldn't stop him, he would leave, suddenly all the movement stopped , the he heard the sound of Hanamichi's footsteps walking in the hallway, running down the stairs and closing the door really hard, he didn't even say goodbye to him and ¿why would he? The thing was that at the end of all they never had been friends or anything like that, they just lived together almost a week just for a homework practically an obligation that neither of them wanted since the beginning, that was until he found out about his feelings for him, feelings that he had buried in his hearth, just when he found out that he love him, however and a side from everything else that week had been marvelous and totally unexpected and impulsive like the Do'aho himself, surrounded by the warm he always transmitted to everyone, since the first day that he start to live in his house, even thought it had been just a few days it seemed like it had been a lot time more, they had spend so much time hating each other, fighting with each other and challenging one another that they hadn't discovered each other as persons, he smile remembered how quickly the redhead had taken a like of the doll that was suppose to represent their son he even had name it, he had put together Tensai and Kitsune to name it and he felt proud of TenKi, he convinced him that he should live in his house and had found out where he lived, they really had get to know each other and while knowing him he was falling more deeply in love with him, it had been a while since those feeling were kept in his hearth and he had tried to make them disappear, he never had really make them go, he couldn't help to respond every time he made or do an stupidity and he keep been more and more involved in their fights, that first day they had kissed for the first time, it had been a marvelous and unexpected feeling that emerge inside him and after the infamous posters, photographs and all the stuff that had make the Gundam and the cheerleaders get together and start to investigate, he wonder if it would be . . .

At that time Hanamichi was walking slowly in the street he felt weirdly empty inside and he felt like he had lost something really important to him, but that couldn't be, he shake his head moving his hair desperately with his hand, "that Kitsune just wants me to lose control" however those few days that he had been living with him he had get to know him a little more and the more he knew about him the more he like spending time with him, he shake his head again, he shouldn't be thinking about that but he couldn't stop, Rukawa had been who had kiss him for the first time and also his first homosexual encounter, the truth was that he had never thought that he could be gay, after Haruko turn him down he had felt more free and nobody had made him like them that way and now because of that homework the fox eyed boy had entered his life in a totally different way just to confuse him and to tally disarm him, how could he accept that he like his white and soft skin every day a little more and that his hearth jumped exited just thinking they could be close a little more or the sadness he felt in this moment because he was away from him, he couldn't even explain that to himself, he felt in his head and in his hearth a chaos caused for his following and searching for the approval of so many girls and then finding out the desire in the eyes of his team mate, because it couldn't be more than that, he surely just wanted a meaningless affair and he . . . Hanamichi scratch his head¿what would he want?, not a meaningless affair, he wanted something more, he wanted love, but the known cold boy who he had live with probably he wouldn't want to offer him more than a good few days ¿wasn't it?, besides he wouldn't want to accept him, finally the redhead arrive to his house, and look at it somewhat depress, maybe if he cleaned that place he would stop thinking so many stupid things and after stating that he start to clean that place.

Rukawa was just about to burst into tears, but then he decided, he couldn't just give up he should keep fighting, maybe Hanamichi was already starting to look at him like a possible partner, the bad thing was that he had scared him with his close encounter in the bedroom, he had to do a plan so that he could admit the feelings he truly had for him and he would have to go from that to conquer his love, he wanted him for ever in his life, maybe he had to admit that himself so that the redhead would take him seriously, he sigh thinking what to do, his house was more solitary that it had ever been, the night was near so he made some phone calls, soon very soon everything would be worked out but at the moment he would have to spend the most lonely nights of his life without him.

Both boys sigh each one of them in their own house laying on his own bed, after the redhead clean like crazy all his apartment and that the blue eyed fox decided to get going with the plan he had in mind, "soon we'll be together" murmur Kaede sleepy while Hanamichi wiped a little before sleeping deeply.

The next day a little deflated Hanamichi went to reunite with Yohei at the usual spot in the park

-uff!!! it seems a truck run over you-

Murmur the dark haired boy while watching the big black bags below his eyes and the redness in them that seem to point that he had cried

-But ¿what happen to you?-

Ask again after seen him holding TenKi between his arms

-yesterday I came back to my house-

-That means you left Rukawa's house then you should be happy ¿right¿wouldn't you wanted to get back to be yourself and get away from Rukawa?-

Hanamichi got silent for a moment

I guess so-

-¿you guess? That is pretty wrong Hanamichi I remember you say to me over and over again that you two were together just because of that homework that you had to do but you . . . Well you don't seem happy for been free again-

-well I . . . the thing is that . . .-

-Humanity ¿are you sure that you don't care at all about Rukawa?-

-¿what…what do you mean Yohei?-

-well that since you're with him you had been acting more happy and interested in something since a long time, in fact since Haruko told you she only wanted to be your friend, after that even though you try to hide it I always knew the truth, you were acting different and in this week with Rukawa I've seen come back the Hanamichi I always knew and loved and now I don't understand why you left his house if you are so unhappy without him-

Hanamichi blush slightly while remembering the day before where he had been about to give in to those feelings but had stopped just in time to decide to get away from the fox

-it was that interesting ¿huh?-

Murmur Yohei with a slight smile reading in the eyes of his friend an excitement, emotion and sadness kept away, Hanamichi just blush a little harder

-I think you have to think pretty good, I think Rukawa it's becoming a pretty important part of your life and it seems like you don't want to accept it ¿you know what I think?-

Said walking towards the school gate, Hanamichi look at him with a questioning look

-that you are afraid-

-¿WHAT WHAAAAAT¿AFRAID¿I¿OF THE FOX? OF COURSE NOT!!!-

Yohei smile

-well, in reality not of the fox but what you feel for him and besides you are afraid of been turned down again, or also to see you in just an affair-

Hanamichi look at him with his mouth wide open without been able to pronounce one word, at that moment they were walking trough the gate and in front of him with exited looks were the Gundam and the Rukawa's cheerleaders, the redhead looked at them with a little apprehension before asking

-¿what happened¿a new poster or video?-

-no, something better than that-

-yes, we found out where the said posters are coming from-

-¿really?-

Asked Yohei interested

-and ¿how did you find out?

-well, you know we are smart-

Said the boys and the girls got mad and answered sarcastically

-yeah you riiiight, we were the ones that found out-

-OF COURSE NOT, WE FOUND OUT-

-WE DID!!!-

-WE DID!!!-

-NO YOU DIDN'T!!!

-YEAH WE DID!!!-

-ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!-

Screamed the redhead very annoyed, everyone look at him surprised and then a little clamed add

-well ¿what did you found?-

A cheerleader proud of herself said

-well we…-

Then he saw angry at one of the boys of the Gundam that was about to say something and add

-with the collaboration of these guys-

Everyone smiled satisfied and they put on a pretty proud façade

-after getting together all the pieces of information that we got like that the one making the poster could do fake photos, had followed you daily and very quickly had more posters and papers to show and he got a hand of that video and else so we started to deliberate, that person should be someone that had access to plenty of stuff like the school projector to show the video besides of the plenty material of the school used to do those things and getting some declarations of some witnesses we found out that…-

Hanamichi and Yohei were looking at her exasperated waited for the conclusion of that phrase while sweat drops were appearing in the foreheads of the Gundam and the cheerleaders, the girl feeling all this attention smile and without been able to hold it back anymore the Gundam scream

-JUST TELL THEM WHAT WE FOUND!!!-

The girl look at them offended and answered

-well we found out that the guilty is the president of the photography club, Soma Hikoada-

-¿Soma?-

Asked Yohei and Hanamichi looking each other in the eyes

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

I'LL WAIT FOR YOUR REVIEWS


	15. SOMA'S SECRET

HERE IT IS THE NEW CHAPTER . . .

Chapter 15: Soma's secret

-yes Soma-

Answered a cheerleader smiling

-Hanamichi, maybe you can talk to him after classes-

-ja ¿talk?-

Laughed sarcastically the gundam

-I'm pretty sure that our boss will go and rip him to pieces and we'll find him tomorrow floating at Kanagawa's beach nyahahahahahahaha-

The boys laughed nodding

-yes he will do that-

-yes that is what Hanamichi would do-

-yes knock him out with one of his famous mortal head butts-

Suddenly they all shut up

-¿Soma?-

Was still asking Hanamichi without been able to believe it yet, that guy had ask him to posse for some photographs that they were going to publish in the school paper not to long ago, our redhead couldn't believe that one of his fans would do something like that, he had seem so kind in that occasion , he had to find out what was the reason that he had put so many incriminatory posters all over the school and the papers and how he had got the video of their first date, Soma, he remembered the boy very accurately that vivacious boy with blond hair and blue eyes that hang out everywhere with his camera at hand, he took a lot of pictures of Rukawa because he was the more seeked because they did a lot of news about him in the school newspaper, that boy just enter his life and he didn't knew why.

At that moment Rukawa in the school's roof wanted to take a nap, he hadn't felt that bad since what happened with Soma, he smile sadly, he had met Soma in one of the several photo shots in which he had seen himself involved with and of which he couldn't escape even if he wanted to, Soma was the one in charge of taking the photography's at all the events and else, and he always ran into him, little by little he had managed to take out of him more than one word to start a conversation

-¿how are you Rukawa?-

He asked with a smile to which his only answer was

-fine-

And he get away as soon as possible, however, he pass from the dry answers to short conversations in which he had found out about the family of the blonde boy and he had revealed a few details of his own, Soma listened attended and caring, it had been his first friend in a long time and he felt at comfort by his side, he got even to invite him to watch him practice at the park of his liking (and that was a LOT to say!) but all of his continues chats had come to the center of all Hanamichi Sakuragi, he had first started to comment him how annoying he was and one day that he got late to his practice because he got into a fight with him as usual, he arrive with a few scratches and wounds and had seen in the eyes of Soma a truly concern.

-it is nothing-

He had said resting it importance but the blonde had hurried to take out a first aid box and took care of his wounds

-Do'aho-

He had commented with a rage of witch that Rukawa never had said that nickname, all the time that he called him that was with a little indifference mix with sweetness held but he didn't made any comment, like that the time pass by and they get to be pretty good friends, surprisingly 

because Rukawa's personality didn't allowed to give so much of himself, little by little he start to talk more and more about Hanamichi, until one day one comment escape in a talk with Soma

-I would like some photos of him-

After saying that he blushed and act like he haven't had say anything and saying goodbye he left the place quickly, a few days after he found out that Soma was giving him a present, a lot of photographs of the redhead that make him stunned

-but . . . Soma ¿why did you did that?-

The boy smile sadly

-because you wanted them-

After he left leaving Rukawa looking at that so longed package he was asking to himself why he had asked for it an didn't finding the answer he got away from there, every week Soma give him at least one photograph of the redhead to Rukawa until one day without warning he change, that day he arrive saying that Hanamichi was a person who didn't deserve him and that it was best if he forgot about him, Kaede looked at him without understanding anything and soon he just stopped to give him photographs and realized that he was more distant

-¿could I know what is the matter with you?-

Asked the boy of the black hair one day without been able to hold his curiosity, Soma looked at him for a few moments like he had an inter struggle and finally he talked

-the thing is that I'm in love

Rukawa just looked at him until the blonde guy continue

-with you, I love you Kaede-

The boy just stayed without been able to say anything in an state of shock and after quicly he answer

-but I'm in love with someone else-

He looked at his best friend holding back some tears and running away, he didn't even knew why he had said that to him, he hadn't understand until now, after that day Soma haven't spoken to him and had gotten away from all that reminded him to Rukawa, the boy was thinking about that when he remembered he had to be in class to give TenKi back and the teacher tell them the kind of written work he had to deliver to the class next Monday.

At the same time in the classroom all of the students where chatting about how well they had spend the team work while Hanamichi was frowning a little worried that Rukawa hadn't showed up when the said guy appeared at the door with a sad look, the redheads hearth jump and he stayed silent, Rukawa looked at him directly at his eyes in silence as he got near him, Hana could only look at him with a blush in his cheeks, the boy with fox like stare just sat and without saying anything they waited until the teacher arrive, all of the students look at him exited waiting for his instructions for his written work, then the teacher spoke

-very good day, it seems like all of you where able to stay with your team, good job, now I'll see how well you had take care of your fake sons, the way I find it will be part of your grades-

He pass from team to team until he got to the problematic Hana-Ru

-very well Sakuragi, I want to know how well you took care of your doll-

He took it away from his arms, TenKi was still wearing the red uniform of Shohoku's team, the teacher smile slightly after grabbing TenKi to which the redhead who was trying desperately to hold back some tears said goodbye

-goodbye dear fake son TenKi-

The teacher continue

-I see you had take well care of him, the fact that you dress him shows how much you would care of your son and according to the posters and video that I had seen you two had gotten along in this days-

Rukawa and Hanamichi look at each other straight to the eyes and they couldn't help but blush a little and turned around, then the teacher spoke to the whole class

-this project has grab the attention of the whole school especially Sakuragi and Rukawa's team that has caused controversy everyone would agree with me-

All the class nodded and they started murmuring while Hanamichi was trying to hide himself on the seat blushed and Rukawa was trying to stay awake when the teacher continue

-ok, the work that you shall give me on Monday should be as follow, you'll have to write a wok of at least 4 pages in which you'll write about the difficulties that you had have with your respective partners trying to take care of a baby and all of the problems you have to solve in this past few days together, the presentation of your work is up to every team, besides your have to do an exposition showing everything that you felt and which are the troubles a young couple have to deal with in modern society, to which I asked the director of this school to borrow us the Gym just for this occasion, so this weekend you'll have to get your works ready, have a nice weekend-

Everybody started the preparations really excited with the exception of a certain redhead and a certain fox eyed boy who were silent looking at their desk without saying nothing that the professor said, little by little the murmurs started to sound far away until the classroom was silent, everybody left

-well I . . . have to go, I have a very important issue to attend-

"¿more important than what happen to us yesterday?" thought Kaede sad

-yeah, sure, we'll later talk about how we're going to do the work-

Said Rukawa when Hanamichi got up and left the classroom without looking at him, the blue eyed boy sigh with sadness.

Outside the Shohoku high school the Gundam as waiting for Sakuragi

-we arrange that Soma will meet you outside-

-yes, we send him a message-

-you can meet up with him there Hanamichi-

The boy looked at them for a few moments and then answered

-alright, I'm going-

-¡YES, WE'LL HAVE A GRET SHOW!!-

-YES, HANAMICHI WILL HAVE A FIGHT!!-

-LET'S MAKE SOME BETS!!-

-¡I BET THAT HE WILL GIVE HIM ONE OF HIS MORTAL HEAD BUTTS!!-

-¡¡I'LL BET THAT HE DON'T LEAVE WITH AT LEAST ONE BROKEN BONE!!-

-¡I ALSO BET FOR THE MORTAL HEADBUTT-

-BE QUIET!!-

Screamed Hanamichi to the guntai who already had a little blackboard in which they were writing all the bets and were wearing coats and looked very sinister

-I'll go alone and that is my final word-

The boys got quiet with deception

-¡I KNOW!!-

Screamed one of them

-¡I HEARD THAT RIOTA WILL TELL HIS FEELINGS TO AYAKO!!-

All of them heard him intently

-¡¿WHAT DO YOU BET THAT SHE'LL REJECT HIM?!-

-¡I BET SHE'LL REJECT HIM AT FIVE MINUTES!!-

-¡I BET THAT HE WON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO SAY IT!!.

-¡I BET SHE'LL REJET HIM AT TEN MINUTES!!-

And while the Gundam continue to say if Riota would be rejected or not Hanamichi manage to escape and went to meet Soma who was standing giving his back to him

-hi Soma-

Said Hanamichi making the boy jump and turn around to face him, they looked at each other

-Sakuragi-

-I found out that you were the one that put all the posters, the papers and the video-

-yes, I did it-

The boy said with his chin up defiant, Hanamichi try to hold the rage that he was feeling and asked

-¿why did you do it?-

-¡¿WHY?! ¡¿WHY?! WELL JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND THAT YOU AND RUKAWA WERE WORKING TOGETHER, BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND THAT YOU WERE NEAR HIM AND NOT ME!!-

-¿What . . . what do you mean?-

-THAT I LOVE KAEDE RUKAWA!!-

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

NOTES: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT, AND PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
